


Midnight Stroll

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're walking alone at night, always be aware of your surroundings. You never know who or what lurks in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Stroll

Cas walked on the side of the road, his hands shoved in his pockets and his raven hair messy as usual. The wind blew leaves off of the trees and into the nighttime sky, rustling the bright orange and red ones that were living their final moments on the ground, waiting to wither away. Not many cars passed by, but when they did, Cas would tense up and be a little more aware for a while. His alertness never lasted long, though; he trusted society way too much. When he inhaled, it felt like he was breathing fire, and he could see his breath when he exhaled. He used to love winter as a young child- he'd blow white puffs of air towards one of his brothers and say, "Look! I'm a dragon!" They'd laugh and entertain him for as long as Cas remained amused by it. Now, he hated winter. It reminded him of the car crash that broke his family into shards, his mother's passing leaving everyone as broken as shattered glass. He shivered for some reason. Was it the cold? The bad memories? Cas sighed, biting his lip. Maybe it was a little bit of both. 

After walking for a while, he began to feel on edge. Something- or someone- was following him. He took a deep breath and walked a little faster. He hadn't taken any more than ten steps before someone grabbed him from behind. Cas struggled wildly, but whoever held him was much too strong for Cas to make any effect on with his weak attempt at fighting. The person chuckled. Wait, that voice- it was familiar. 

"Did I scare you?"

It was Dean.

"No, you didn't." Dean smirked, turning Cas around to face him. "You sure about that, Novak?" "Yes, I'm sure, Dean." "Oh. If you were scared, I'd make up for it with a kiss, but since you're not..." "I was just kidding!" Cas draped his arms around Dean's neck. The green-eyed boy's hands rested on Cas's waist. "I was terrified.." Cas continued, "I was really scared." Dean smiled slightly, kissing him softly. "Knew it." He leaned in, kissing him gently.


End file.
